


Red, White, Blue and Gold

by lowlizah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, olympic au, sex will be had while wearing olympic medals, will be updated as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympic AU Drabbles. Thanks to ProofThatTonyStarkHasAHeart for the title idea!</p><p>Ch 1: Scene is during the opening ceremony.<br/>Ch 2: Steve's competition. Tony is nervous.<br/>Ch 3: They're almost at the end when injury strikes. But Steve won't let that keep him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint and Bucky Do the Opening Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of making this into a series featuring everyone because it's kind of a fun verse. Just have to figure out how I'm going to include some of them. In this particular story, Bucky doesn't have the arm and Clint doesn't need hearing aids for the sake of them being in the same Olympics as Steve. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts, ideas, etc. Thanks!

Clint laughed as he walked hand-in-hand with his husband among the delegation of athletes that were representing the United States of America. The roar of the crowd was incredible and even though he would be competing bright and early the next day, there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to make this walk with Bucky wearing these ridiculously snooty and expensive outfits. 

He held his phone aloft, recording this moment to look back on because no matter how many times he did this, he still couldn’t believe it. At the end of the walk, they were free to mingle unlike previous games where the nations were corralled into specific spots; this allowed them to mingle with the athletes of other nations and he had heard about a competition some of the younger athletes had going on to see who could snap the most selfies with the other nations. Clint allowed himself to be dragged around by Bucky in search of his friend who they lost in the walk. Clint was content to let his eyes travel in wonder around the stadium while Bucky had the challenge of finding one blond haired wayward friend among the 500+ American athletes that were mingling around. 

Steven Rogers-Stark was Bucky’s best friend since childhood. They grew up next door neighbors and Bucky had regaled Clint about how sickly Steve was before he decided he wanted to do gymnastics. Bucky had started out with him but eventually found he didn’t have the drive Steve had which was when Bucky’s dad, a Bronze medal winner in shooting himself, decided he wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. 

Not that Clint would complain about Bucky’s strict coach father since the man did get Bucky to the Beijing Olympics where they met in the Olympic Village one night and got to talking and drinking with some of the other athletes. They certainly made good use of all the free condoms they got and even had to go in search of more. They kept in touch easily thanks to technology, occasionally traveled to see each other, and eventually, Clint got the opportunity to move into a state of the art facility in the Midwest which brought him a little closer to Bucky. Not that his coaches left him much choice in the matter since they were moving there to expand their client base but still, he got the best training and the best sex. 

“Steve!” Bucky stood up on his tiptoes and tried to look over the crowd. 

“Just call him!” Clint shouted in Bucky’s ear hoping he was heard but probably not. Out of nowhere, he was practically tackled to the ground.

“Well if it isn’t the Hawkeye!!” Sam Wilson shouted grinning brightly as he called Clint by the fan nickname that had been quickly picked up by the media and emblazoned his bow and equipment; the missing Steve trailing behind him. Sam was so proud of his own earned nickname of the Falcon for his ability to fly on the still rings, vault, and horizontal bar that he had a falcon tattoo going shoulder to shoulder on his back. 

If Clint remembered correctly, Sam first met Steve and Bucky as teenagers when Bucky was still in the gymnastics circle and joking dubbed Steve as 'Captain America' due to the blond's deep desire to represent his country on the world stage. Not long after that was when Steve joined the same Olympic geared gym that Sam was in and Bucky quit to pursue shooting. 

“You better watch it, we have qualifiers tomorrow. If the coaches would’ve saw that it would have been your ass Sam,” Steve said sternly and loudly. He frowned at his phone and shifted his gaze around the stands though they couldn’t really see the people there. “Bucky! Tony says your ma is crying on him!”

“Tell him to get over it!” Bucky replied grinning as he pulled Steve into a hug. “Listen good luck tomorrow okay? Keep me updated.”

“We’ll get together!” Sam said, “Steve’s hubby will take us somewhere expensive to eat.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Bucky says with Clint asking, “Are you allowed to eat whatever you want?” 

“We can drink - shit! Fuck no, I’m gone. Press,” Sam said quickly taking off to get lost back in the sea of athletes. 

“Hello! Beth Paige from ABC News can we have a word with you three?” a woman with short red-hair dressed in a white pantsuit asked shoving a mic at them with the camera carefully positioned to catch all of them. 

“Sure!” Steve answered with a bright smile. “We can spare a second.”

“All three of you are expected to be taking home gold, maybe even more than one; do you feel that pressure? How do you relax?”

“Well,” Bucky said with a grin as he threw an arm around Clint, “we have sex but Steven isn’t allowed to do that so I think he drinks tea or something.”

Clint howled with laughter as Steve scowled and pushed Bucky away, “I’m a little more disciplined than they are ma'am; I know how to keep focus and for me it’s about making my country proud.”

“Well good luck tomorrow on your qualifiers, Steve,” she said with a smile before asking, “Will you be watching each other compete?” Her question directed to Clint.

“We will if we are able to,” Clint said, “We have different practice times, competitions, days off, and we’re in different venues so if there is an opportunity – absolutely. Bucky knows that even if I’m not there, I’m rooting for him and I want him to do his best.”

“Same for me. I have no doubt though that my man is going to wipe the floor with everyone,” Bucky said before nodding at Steve, “It’s this guy I’m worried about.”

She nodded and charged into another question, "You were married last summer, how is married life? Is it hard being married and being here together but not together? Do you get to be in the same room in the Olympic Village; how does that work?"

"It's good; I, personally, love being married to this man," Bucky said, deciding that it was his best bet to look at Clint if he wanted to keep the smile on his face.

Clint laughed and shook his head, "Rooms are assigned by magic but we're on the same floor and our roommates are awesome; they give us privacy when we need it and it's basically like a college co-ed dorm. We just keep our phones close and have each others schedules so we just make it work, somehow."

“Good luck to all of you,” she said smiling as the camera cut out. "Honestly good luck. I'll be rooting for all of you and I hope I get to interview you wearing your medals." She nodded her thanks as she shook their hands before walking away with her cameraman trailing behind.

Steve sighed and swiped through his phone as it lit up. “I’m gonna see if I can get out of here; I wanna see Tony and ma before I hit the Village to get some sleep.”

Bucky nodded and said, “Yeah, we’ll follow you. Clint’s got an early morning and I'm starving.”

"Great, now I'm hungry too," Steve mumbled leading the way in the direction that they would hopefully find an exit.


	2. Red, White, Blue and... Silver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve competes in the team competition and Tony doesn't know how he's more nervous than Steve. With guest appearances by Steve's mom Sarah, Bucky's parents George and Winifred, and Bucky's sisters Rebecca and an un-named sister.

Try as he might, Steve could never get rid of the butterflies he felt no matter how many times he did this. 

“Just another competition,” he whispered to himself as he walked out to the roar of the crowd and the flashes of cameras. 

He smiled at the cameras and gave the occasional wave as he followed the girl holding the ‘USA’ sign to their first station.

Sam tugged off his headphones as he dropped his stuff before pulling off his sweats and pulling on his shorts over his leotard. “You ready for this man?” he asked yanking open a pocket of his bag and taking out his tape with a calm that Steve didn’t know where Sam got it from.

Steve forced a deep breath into his lungs and nodded. 

“Alright get to warming up,” Alexi Sousa, Steve’s coach, said as he dropped Steve’s backpack as well as his own duffle. He began sorting his cache of tape, wraps, and braces ensuring he had Steve’s spares just in cast as well as every salve, cream, and lotion that he swore by for Steve’s muscles and joints. “Ready for everything except a broken leg,” he said jokingly.

Steve stripped off his track suit and quickly pulled on his shorts; he was never self-conscious about how he looked in just his leotard until Tony happily informed him exactly how much his husband appreciated Steve taking his time putting on his shorts or pants. 

Steve shook his head to clear his thoughts and immediately began going through his routine of stretches pausing only when Sousa needed to help him get a full stretch. His eyes traveled over his team as they went through their stretches with their own coaches before looking over at the crowd while Sousa rubbed one of his salves into Steve’s arms and shoulders.

Nick Fury, the Olympic Coach, stepped forward with a clipboard in hand and said, “There were a couple of blips in qualifiers that I don’t want to see today. As always, I expect each one of you to compete in this team portion as if it were your own individual competitions.” He nodded to one of his aids who handed out to the coaches a sheet of paper, “There are the rotations for the apparatuses. Do not, I repeat, do not let allow your muscles to get cold. Stick your landings and most importantly, be mindful of your body.”

Sousa handed Steve the tape to wrap his ankles. “Remember to keep your feet together,” he said, “That was your only consistent deduction in qualifiers.”

Steve nodded and gave have his shoulders a few extra stretches before going for Sousa’s ‘special’ chalk to coat his hand and feet. His eyes traveled the crowd and he couldn’t help but smile as he found his personal cheering section. Tony, his ma, Bucky’s parents and sisters all sat together. Bucky’s sisters held brightly decorated signs while Steve’s ma had her camcorder out to record as always. Bucky’s ma was happily snapping pictures on her phone while Bucky’s dad proudly had his flag waving about. Tony sat at the edge of his seat gnawing at his thumb nail eyes locked on Steve and Steve alone, looking in stark contrast wearing his designer t-shirt and jeans compared to the gaudy red, white, and blue of the rest of his party. 

Steve gave them their own wave and smile before following the other guys and their coaches up to the vault to start warming up on the equipment. 

\---  
Tony swore he didn’t know how he got through these competitions, so how Steve managed to compete in them was beyond Tony’s imagination. In the beginning, he had struggled to resolve the fact that there were a group of people that would be judging his husband. Critiquing the person he loved most in the world on how ‘perfectly’ he performed, or rather how not perfectly. 

Aside from obvious mistakes like falling or going out of bounds, Tony had no idea what those people could be looking at. Watching first Sam go first, then Jacob Halliwell before Steve was up and seeing their scores, gave Tony at least three new gray hairs because where were those deductions coming from?! He felt the air leave his lungs as he flashed back to the sickening crack of bone breaking that had echoed in the arena on qualifiers and left him with a whole new level of anxiety watching Steve sprint down the 25 meter runway before jumping onto the launch pad, punching the vaulting platform with his hands before launching into the air to do flip after impossible twist before landing with a tiny hop.

“Fuck I need a drink,” he whispered as Steve walked off the landing pad and to his team. 

“Language dear,” Momma Sarah Rogers admonished, “Have some popcorn, that always helped me.” 

Tony didn’t care what any of those judges thought; his husband was perfection in everything he did.

“He’s going to get a deduction for that small hop,” Bucky’s mother, Winifred, said with a sad sigh. 

“He’s not keeping his feet together when he’s in the air,” George, Bucky’s father, muttered with a frown. “It wasn’t much but they’ll notice.”

“He was perfect,” Tony argued watching as Steve nodded at his score before standing back to watch the Chinese team go. 

“If he was perfect,” George argued back, “He wouldn’t’ve gotten that deduction.”

Tony scowled at the man. “It wasn’t even a full point!”

“It’s enough to count!”

Sarah sighed and shook her head. To her, it was the same old argument that was had every time Steve competed. Before she knew it, but what probably felt like forever in an anxiety ridden hell for her son-in-law judging by his bouncing knees and nail-biting, they were onto the last gymnasts on their last apparatuses to determine the final medal standing.

Tony cursed loudly as Steve stepped a small bit out of bounds before he finished up in what was otherwise a perfect routine. “Silver. They should at least get the silver,” he said resolutely, “Japan is getting the gold no doubt but they’re still a full point ahead of the Russians and .15 ahead of Britain. Shit,” he buried his face in his hands, “I can’t look. What’s his score?”

Cheers erupted and Tony’s entire body jerked up as the final scores were shown on all the screens. 

“They did it!” Sarah cried pulling her son-in-law into a tight hug before turning to hug Winifred with tears in their eyes. “They’re getting the silver!”

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this,” Tony whispered swaying on his feet where he somehow ended up as he watched Steve hug his teammates and coaches.

“Dude, I don’t know how to tell you this then,” Rebecca said patting Tony’s arm, “but we’ve still got his individual all-around and the individual apparatus competitions.”

“You’re my least favorite Barnes right now, kid.”

\---  
“Steven! How does it feel to be taking home the silver in the team competition?” a reporter shouted over another's question of how he’d be preparing for his several next medal competitions.

Steve grinned. “It feels great; it’s not the gold but the ultimate goal is to just be on the podium. Now I just have to focus on my other events and placing in them because for me, it’s all about representing the best of the US and doing my country proud,” he answered biting his lip. Relief flooded him as he was ushered away by his coaches to get back in his track suit for the official pictures and medal presentations. 

Though he was very eager to get all this over with to celebrate with his husband and family and to enjoy a morning off before having to do it all again.

\---  
Watching Steve stand on that podium accepting the silver medal with his team, Tony knew one thing. Though Steve had mentioned it once very briefly, there was no way he was ready to retire. No, even if the adoption came through this time, Tony would have to make sure that Steve knew he had a choice to continue to the 2020 Olympics if it was what he wanted. Tony would happily tote their sprog to every competition to cheer Steve on. Tony was a genius, surely he could figure out how they would juggle Steve’s training and Stark Industries and a new baby right?


	3. Silver and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost at the end when injury strikes. But Steve won't let that keep him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read.

Tony was moderately relieved that they made it to this. 

They were on the last day of Steve's events and then it would be homeward bound; the individual apparatus competitions that Steve was a shoe in for pommel horse, floor, parallel bar, and vault gold medals. He'd be adding those to his silver team and his gold all around medal - plenty of hardware to see them out of here. 

The only one Tony was worried about was the rings. While it was one of Sam's best events, it was one of Steve's weakest. Yet, he insisted on doing the rings every time for a reason that everyone from Steve's family to his coaches couldn't understand. 

Thankfully, it was his second to last event. So even if he didn't place in it, Steve would for sure take home the gold from the vault that came before and for the floor exercise that came after. Watching Steve perform was like magic to Tony and while Tony would have preferred to watch Steve do all his skills in just his leotard, he didn't exactly want everyone else to have the same view as him; Steve expertly swept World's Best after World's Best title until before he knew it they were on to the dreaded rings but Tony wasn't worried.

Of course, that would be when it went wrong.

Tony blamed himself. He allowed himself to sit back and relax after Steve claimed the pommel horse gold then the parallel bar gold then the vault gold. He watched as Steve went through his routine, Tony memorized them all, noting the 'errors' that were made until all that was left was the dismount. Steve was looking at a possible bronze medal if he stuck his landing but Sam still had to compete which would mean the current standing would shift down and push Steve to fourth which would be fine.

Steve would release the rings and do a full twist followed by two tucked flips. From the moment Steve released the rings, Tony knew he didn't have enough height to do his planned dismount and he was right. After the a half rotation of the first tucked flip Steve had to bring his feet out; he landed and Steve immediately went down as his right foot bent awkwardly under the pressure of the landing sending Steve straight to the floor as his coach rushed to him along with medical staff. 

Tony felt his heart seize and he was on his feet instantly fighting to get air in his lungs as he watched Steve uncurl as the medics began to assess his injury. 

Silence fell upon the stadium as people watched with bated breath. The other gymnasts continued their routines and the judges focused solely on them, ignoring everything else meanwhile Tony's world felt like it was on the verge of collapse.

\---

Steve didn't know what happened. He followed the routine he knew by heart with no deviations and he knew there were errors but he ignored them to focus on the skill that came next in the routine. He knew when he released that it wasn't enough for his planned dismount. But he had to go for it anyway; better the deduction for a half skill than for missing the skill completely.

He slammed his feet down to the mat and white hot pain flashed through his body originating in his ankle. Despite his best efforts to stay on his feet to stick the landing, he found his body refused to obey as sharp jolts of pain shot up his leg sending all the muscles in his right leg and stomach into a spasm. He hit the mats and instinctively curled up his hand gripping his ankle tightly.

"Steve!"

"Where does it hurt?" 

"What's hurting?" 

"What's your pain level? Is it broken?"

Their questions washed over him as white-noise as he was forced to uncurl and his hands were forced to release his ankle; it was immediately poked and prodded by the medics to assess the injury making his bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

"Not broken." One declared before saying, "Bring the stretcher; we'll get him to the hospital."

"No!" Steve's gritted out through clenched teeth. "I can walk. I can finish." 

"Stevie no," Sousa said sadly. "You could make it worse." 

"I'm going to finish!"

\---

Tony watched as Steve's coach and one of the medics helped Steve to his feet then helped him hobble off the floor to the team's dressing rooms to the cheer of the crowd. "Fuck," he whispered twisting his wedding ring around on his finger. Part of him wanted to rush to the medical rooms where they would be treating Steve but another part knew it would be pointless since Steve would be back out on the floor in no time. 

"I'll go check on him," Sarah stood up and made her way around Tony. "By the time I get there, he'll probably be back out." She left and George dropped a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," the man said to reassure all of them as his wife twisted the program to shreds. 

"What the fuck happened?" came Bucky's angry shout as he returned with Rebecca after having volunteered to walk her to the restroom. "He was doing great!"

"It was his right foot; looked like he landed on the outer parts of it," Clint said sipping on his soda, "on what I guess must've been a shitty mat or a shitty part of the mat. It gave too much way and his foot basically rolled under his weight."

Knowing what happened didn't exactly help Tony feel better as he anxiously watched the entrance for any sign of Steve.

Bucky sat back down and began digging into the popcorn on Clint's lap. "He'll be fine."

Tony swore if one more person said that he would make sure they were not fine.

It was Steve's turn on the floor and Tony didn't know if he was relieved or if his anxiety reached new heights as Steve walked back out onto the floor and to the floor exercise mat. Both his ankles were wrapped and taped though the right one was almost taped up to his calf and obviously had a bit more support. 

Tony carefully watched Steve, mindful of each wince and grimace that crossed his husband's face and the way he clearly favored his left side but tried to force his right to take weight as he began his routine. Simple tumbles and handstands quickly turned into Steve's first complex skill set; the sprint to gain momentum seized Tony's heart and he wasn't able to breath again until Steve had both his feet on the floor firmly beneath him again. 

Every flip, twist, and tumble threatened to send Tony into cardiac arrest until it was finally over. 

Steve stuck his final landing and nodded to the judges before he limped off the padded mat. He was so pale and covered in sweat as he was helped down from the platform by Sousa who immediately ushered him to a seat. Tony shot up to his feet and began walking, ignoring the scrambling security team that Pepper had hired to protect him struggled to catch up. He avoided looking at the monitors that showed the standings and kept walking, passing crowds to the entrance to the stairs that would lead him to the underground practice room. He stopped briefly for security to check him before he was allowed in and directed to the changing rooms for Team USA. 

He busted in after passing even more security to see Sarah sitting with Steve on a bench with medical carefully unwrapping the swollen ankle while another brought a tub filled with ice and water over. Sousa rubbed Steve's shoulders and arms while Steve tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck Steve," he choked out as Sarah rose and pulled him to take her seat.

Steve grinned and said, "So this happened." 

Tony brought a hand down to Steve's neck and brought their foreheads together. "How bad?" he asked looking into Steve's eyes.

"I'll be fine," Steve answered with a frown. "I don't think it's too bad; just hurts."

Tony kissed him then looked up to Sousa, "How's my boy Sousa?" he asked. "Give it to me straight."

"Well, the knucklehead didn't help doing the floor; he managed to get the silver but I want to ask them to take back because I don't want to encourage this type of behavior. Fury is going to rain hell down I can tell you that," Sousa said crossing his arms and watching Steve's swollen ankle soak in the ice water. "We'll need to get to the hospital for some x-rays. Docs don't think it's a fracture which is good; best case scenario it's a grade two, maybe three, sprain with severe tendinitis."

An official walked in and looked at Steve. "Can you stand for the medal ceremony?" he asked eyeing Steve's ankle.

"Yes."

"No."

Tony started at coach and athlete and rubbed Steve's knee. "Babe, you can't do more damage okay? You can't."

"I won't! It'll be fine," Steve said stubbornly. Pulling out his medal-stand uniform from his nearby backpack. 

"Hey," Tony called for the medic, "Wrap his ankle up and find him some crutches."

"I don't need-"

"Steven Grant Rogers-Stark so help me I will bring your mother into this," Tony said glaring back at his husband; Steve's mother laughing behind him. "You will be up there on crutches or you will not be up there at all. You need to keep off that ankle until we know the real damage. So what will it be? Do I need to sit on you to keep you here?"

Steve huffed out a laugh. "I feel like this is a trick question."

The medic came over with crutches and while Sousa adjusted them for Steve, the medic began wrapping Steve's ankle. 

Tony took great pleasure in helping Steve out of his shorts and shamelessly let his hand settle on Steve's leotard clad ass and since he had some self control settled for happily looking at Steve's dick tucked away giving his tight red, white, and blue leotard a nice bulge. Getting back on track, he helped his husband into his track pants and one hideously bright neon yellow shoe followed by the jacket and lastly the crutches.

Tony watched as Steve left then joined Sarah on a sofa that faced a large screen TV playing the ceremony.

"You shouldn't enable him so much," Sarah said with a soft smile.

"I'm only enabling him because I haven't told him we have a baby boy waiting for us to get back home so we can sign the papers that make him officially ours so I feel a little guilty," Tony answered with a grin. "So grandma, can you keep a secret for now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please help me think of a title for this.


End file.
